


The Family Business

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Comfort, Drinking, F/M, Family Business Beer Company (Supernatural RPF), First Kiss, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural
Summary: This is based on a dream I had. Just had to get it out before I forgot it (which I kinda did, so I wrote what I remembered and embellished the rest)Basically, I meet Jensen, we talk annnnnd kiss.I hate writing about "me", though, so it'll be about the "reader"





	The Family Business

You had just started working at The Family Business about a week ago. Sure, you applied mostly because you thought Jared and Jensen would be hanging around the place, but honestly? You really just needed a job. The brewery was close enough that you could walk to work and they definitely paid more enough.

Danneel was usually the one coming around and helping out. She was the one who interviewed, hired, and showed you the ropes. She was really sweet on the surface, but hearing her bitch to Jensen on the phone about "this is your company, I shouldn't even be here with  _these_ people" painted her in a different light. She came back all smiles, flipping her curled hair with her perfectly manicured fingers.

"What a fraud," you thought. You'd always been good at reading people and damn if she wasn't a fake.

"Everything ok, Mrs. Ackles?" you asked innocently.

She plastered on a smile. "Yes, Y/N. Just trying to keep this place together is all. Jensen won't be here until next week for the grand opening and everything has to be  _just_ so." She patted your shoulder and bounced off to the office in the back.

 

** _ONE WEEK LATER**_

"Y/N!! I told you twenty minutes ago to get the new shot glasses out and line them up on the bar! Is that too hard for you to do? Do I need to find someone else to fill your position for you?" Danneel screeched.

"Sorry, Mrs. Ackles. I was out hanging the banner, and wiping down the tables, and polishing the glasses. Like you asked." You were so sick of this shit. She was unbearable.

She scowled back at you and pointed a sharp finger towards the supply closet. "Go," she demanded.

You made your way down the hall and into the closet. You set the shot glasses on a round tray and carried them out into the hallway.

 **_*_ ** _Crash, **smash, SHATTER***_

You were so focused on not dropping the tray that you completely missed the person walking towards you. You watched as the glasses hit the floor and spread down the hallway. You're heart sunk. Danneel was going to be  _so_ pissed.

"Shit! Shit shit shit!!" you hissed under your breath. Pulling a bar rag out of your back pocket, you knelt down and started wiping at the floor, desperately trying to scoop up the glass.

"Hey, whoa, hang on. You're going to cu--"

Your breath hitched and you cried out as a sliver of glass sliced open your palm.

"--cut yourself." the voice finished.

You pressed the bar rag against your bleeding palm. This day can't possibly get  _any_ worse.

"Here, let me see it," the voice said. You finally registered your surroundings and looked up.

"Holy shit," you whispered. Jensen was standing over you with his hand out. You took it with your good hand and he helped you up.

"Now, let's see that hand." He took the rag off and grimaced. "Well, good news is, I don't think you need stitches. Bad news, Dani is gonna be pissed."

You couldn't speak. You couldn't even BREATHE. So you nodded frantically.

"Come on," Jensen nodded towards the office in the back, "let's get you cleaned up."

 

"Sit down, I'll get the first aid kit." He pulled out a chair and swung it towards you.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Ackles," you finally spoke. "I didn't even see you. I'm so fired." 

Jensen chuckled as he sat down next to you. "Not fired," he assured you. "everyone has bad days. It's a big day, everyone seems to be...on edge."

You frowned, not wanting to tell the most beautiful man you'd ever laid eyes on that his wife was a complete and total bitch. You just nodded and hummed an agreement.

"Ok, let's see that hand."

You held it out and watched his green eyes look it over. Jesus he was perfect. The freckles, the jaw, the eyes. The eyes. Shit. He was looking right at you. Did he ask you something? _Shit shit shit_. You were staring at him and not listening to a word he said.

"Hmm?" You stupidly asked.

Jensen laughed and cocked his head to the side. "I asked if this hurts." He had a cotton ball pressed to your wound. You didn't even remember him getting one out.

"N-no, Mr. Ackles. It doesn't hurt," you mumbled. How fucking embarrassing.

"Call me Jensen. What's your name?" he asked, still wiping the blood off your palm.

"Y/N. But everyone calls me Y/N/N."

He nodded and repeated your name. "That's a pretty name. I like it."

As he got closer to the actual cut you winced and pulled back.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I know it hurts, but I think there's glass in it. We gotta get it out."

You held your hand out and felt his fingers slide across your knuckles. He continued cleaning and plucking out slivers of glass, and you continued staring at his stupidly gorgeous face. How the hell could someone be this pretty? You hadn't realized you were leaning forward. You hadn't realized that you were so close to his chest now. You---shit.

"Hey, Y/N? Hey, sweetheart. You awake?" Jensen's voice echoed in your head.

_Mmm, what's that smell? Smells like..cologne..and trees..and something else..smells like..._

"Heaven," you mumbled.

Someone chuckled in the distance. Something rough touched your face and you leaned into it.

"Y/N?" Two hands lifted your head up. "You passed out. You with me?"

Coming back to reality, you nodded. "Shit, I'm sorry Mr. Ack--Jensen. I'm not great with blood," you admitted.

He smiled. "Surprised there's any left in your hand. It's all in your cheeks," he joked, running his thumb across your cheekbone before letting you go.

You rolled your eyes.  _Crap._ Of course you'd blush at him touching you.

"Well, I think you're all patched up. Just leave--"

"Jensen! What are you doing back here! People are asking for you! You do realize what today is right? And you! There's still glass all over the floor out here. It isn't going to clean itself up!" Danneel slammed the door. Her heels clacked down the hallway as she swore under her breath.

"Sorry 'bout that. She's..."

"Unbearable?" Your eyes widened. "Shit. I'm so sorry, Jensen. Shit. I didn't mean that. She's great--"

Jensen sat there staring at you for a moment. A giant grin spread across his face. "You don't like her, do you?"

How the fuck were you supposed to answer that?

"Um..she's...just stressed. Alot. I've learned to just take the hit, so to speak." You looked down to your newly patched up hand. "I should probably get back out there before she grows a second head. Thank you for this, Jensen." you gestured to your hand.

"My pleasure, Y/N." He stared at you. You stared back. Who knows how long it was before you finally willed yourself to turn the doorknob and get the hell out of there.

 

_**FIVE HOURS LATER**_

 

"That could have gone better." Danneel slumped in a chair and ran a finger over her glass. "Did you see how long it took your waiters to pass out drinks? And the food. Ugh! Cold by the time it made it to half of the customers." She shook her head and sighed. "We need to hire new people, Jen."

Jensen rolled his head back and sighed deeply. "I thought it went really well. Jared and Mish had a great time. Did you see when Jar--"

"Of  _course_ they had a good time. They drank for free and didn't have to do anything.  _I_ got this place ready.  _I_ made sure everything was perfect.  _I_ was the one--"

"Jesus, Dani, can you stop? It was perfect. It was  _fun._ Can you please just enjoy something for once?" Jensen stood up and pushed his chair back. "I'm going to check inventory. See what everyone liked best and order more. Go home, take a bath or something. I'll be home when I'm done." Danneel rolled her eyes and picked up her purse on her way out.

Jensen watched her pull away before pouring himself a drink. He swirled it in its glass while walking towards the office.

"Mother fucker."

Jensen squinted and the open door in front of him. Walking in, he saw you crouched over the desk in the office straightening papers.

"Y/N?"

Your eyes flew up to his. "Oh. Hi. Um..I was just finishing up the credit card receipts before I go home." You fussed with the pile more, trying to avoid eye contact. "I must've missed something. There's a tab for....Jesus. $102.17 that wasn't paid."

"Really? What's the name under?" Jensen asked, raising an eyebrow.

You filed through until you found it. "Um.. I. P. Freely. Wait, what---"

Jensen burst into laughter. "Goddamn it, Sebastian."

"Am I missing something?"

He waved his hand in the air. "It's alright, I'll take care of it. Sebastian Roche. He plays--"

"Balthazar. Yeah, I know."

"So you watch the show?"

You ducked your head, trying to hide the fact that your cheeks started to blush. "Uh, a little."

Jensen raised his eyebrow again.

"Ok, alot," you confessed. "Jesus I'm going to sound like every crazed fan ever, But it's my favorite show."

You hadn't noticed that Jensen made his way over to the desk. "So," he sat down on the corner of it, "who's your favorite character?"

You bit your lip and scowled. "That's not fair."

"What?"

"If don't say you, you might fire me. If I do say you, you'll probably think I'm just a weird fangirl." You pretended to sort the papers again.

"You do know I'm the one that has the say in who gets hired and fired around here, right?" He winked at you and your cheeks flamed red.

"Death."

His eyes widened. " _Really_ _?_ That's...interesting."

You looked around the room and then back to him. "Ok, can I tell you something?"

He took a drink from his glass and nodded.

"I loved his opening scene. The song, the slow motion, the guy dropping on the sidewalk. It's literally it's own little masterpiece. He's so captivating. Plus, the guy loves good food." You stopped yourself before you could gush more. Then you realized Jensen was staring at you again.

"Sorry, really. I told you. It's my favorite show."

"Are you hungry?" Jensen asked out of nowhere.

"Uh..I mean, I could eat. But I have to finish--"

"I can do that later. Come on." Jensen held out his hand and without even thinking you took it. 

He lead you back into the kitchen, never letting go of your hand. He flipped on the lights and pulled you over to the counter.

"What'll it be?" He asked, letting go and turning to ignite the burners on the stove.

You rolled your eyes. "Hmm, what would Dean Winchester want on a night like tonight?"

He bit his lip and smiled. "Burgers it is, then."

He rifled through the massive stainless steel fridge and brought out the ingredients. He also pulled out a six pack of beer and held one out in your direction.

"A beer sounds great right now. Thank you." When you took it, you felt his fingers graze across yours. He smiled and started working on the food as you hopped up onto the counter.

"So.." you started.

"So?"

"I don't mean to pry, I mean, I don't even know you--"

"I know you."

You choked on your beer. "What? How?"

He snorted and flipped a patty. "I told you. I decide who gets hired around here. I do thorough background checks on every potential employee."

"So, what? You stalked my social media or something?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"Yep," he chuckled. "I can't have just anyone working here. What if they were a 'weird fangirl'." He turned and winked at you again.

"Jesus, Jensen," you laughed and took another pull of your beer.

Before you knew it, he was standing between your legs in front of you. "I like the way you say my name," he almost whispered. His voice was low, gravely, and so fucking sexy.

"Say it again," he almost pleaded. He braced his arms on either side of you and pressed in closer.

You swallowed hard. "Jensen."

He lowered his head and you swore you could hear his chest rumble as he whispered "Fuck". He moved his face to the side of your neck and inhaled deeply, his nose brushed just under your ear.

"J-Jensen...what's--what are you--" Something wet grazed your cheek and you held your breath.  _Fuck it_. Your hands flew up to his face and pulled him in, pressing your lips hard against his. His mouth parted and you were  _not_ missing your chance. You slid your tongue across his bottom lip and sucked hard. He gripped your hips and pulled you forward roughly, digging his fingers into you. You gasped into his mouth and rocked your hips into him.

_**BEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEEP** _

Jensen pulled away sharply and winced. "Fuck!" He turned around to the stove. The burger was black and smoking. He grabbed the pan and threw it into the sink, turning on the water to douse away any potential flames. You couldn't help but laugh.

He looked back to you with a wicked smile. "Jesus, you trying to make me burn down my new place?"

"ME?" you feigned innocent. "I did nothing,  _Jensen._ "


End file.
